


Sex Arcade: Choices

by gregdonovan



Series: Greg Donovan at the Sex Arcade [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Dominatrix, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregdonovan/pseuds/gregdonovan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story based on the Sex Arcade series of pictures drawn by sabunegdo.  This story features non-consensual sex and violence towards women.  If those topics are upsetting to you, then you had best avoid this story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What happens when a person in an impossible situation is given an impossible choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I should warn that this can be a pretty depressing read, depending on your point-of-view. There is no happy ending. There isn't even a happy beginning. The only moral you'll find is that being a sex-slave sucks and can also be very traumatizing. 
> 
> Proceed at your own risk.

Sex Arcade: Choices

  
  
_What choice do I have?_  
  
The woman asked herself as she checked her costume in the mirror.  It had originally been planned for her to wear a shiny latex version of her normal costume, but that had changed at the last minute.  
  
"This is the costume that won the poll," the assistant had said.  "Catwoman's old purple costume."   
  
The costume was an all-purple bodysuit made of thin rubber with black latex thigh-boots and gloves with a purple mask topped by cat ears.  It was not a costume the woman had ever seen, or heard of, Catwoman wearing.  And she was certain, even if Catwoman had worn the costume, the zipper at the groin was a recent addition.   
  
_What choice do I have?_  
  
It was a question she had asked herself many times since she had woken up that first horrible day at the facility.  There was never a good answer.   
  
  
From: psydoc@sex.arcade.net  
To: operations@sex.arcade.net  
  
Subject: Subject #217  
  
This is an adjunct message to my formal report sent in this morning.  I'm going to use this e-mail to summarize the report in plain language.  If you want the full medical terms please refer to the report.   
  
Subject #217's mental state is deteriorating rapidly.  I believe she may now be suffering a form of dissociative disorder or  emotional detachment disorder.  She suffers from repeated bouts of amnesia, emotional spikes and I believe she may soon enter a suicidal state.  There is also the possibility of permanent catatonia.  Pharmacological treatments have been in-effective and I do not believe that in-person therapy will be likely to help either.  
   
Three weeks ago I recommended that 217 be allowed to stay in the same room as Subject 208, as they were former team-mates.  This has been somewhat effective in halting her decline but I do not believe even this will restore her mental state.   
  
I think the only possible way to halt 217's further decline is to halt her work schedule immediately and until further notice.  I would also recommend that 208's schedule be cut back so she can spend more time with 217.    
  
From: operations@sex.arcade.net  
To: psydoc@sex.arcade.net  
  
Subject: re:Subject #217  
  
I don't believe upper management is going to be happy about this Doc.  I had Finance run a report and they estimate it will take a solid year of work by 217 before she pays off the cost of her acquisition.  She's been here less than half that.  While we could find clientele that would prefer 217 in a catatonic state, in my experience, they're more trouble than they're worth.  Plus, the costs of extra supervision they would require would almost consume whatever profits we'd make.   
  
Is there any way we can bring in the psyops people?  They can affect emotional states.   
  
If the psychics can't help, I do have a proposal from a worker here in the operations dept. that might work.  I'll send it as an attachment and let me know what you think.  
  
From: psydoc@sex.arcade.net  
To:operations@sex.arcade.net  
  
Subject: re: Asset #217  
  
Yes, I've already asked the psyops head.  Unfortunately, they are too busy with their current workload to help.  It would take a psychic working with 217 on a 24/7 schedule for the next several weeks or months to achieve permanent changes in her mental state.  Otherwise, the effects will fade with time.  I should note that even a psychic is not guaranteed to work.  
  
I've reviewed your plan.  Right now, this seems to be the plan with the greatest possibility of success.  Although, I must admit it is outside my area of expertise.  With no other options available at the moment, I recommend we give it a try.    I'm sure I can convince 208 to go along with it.  Not that she has much choice.   
  
  
  
Three of the female assistants, clad in their signature Sex Arcade purple-white attire, led a fourth woman into the room blindfolded.  The blindfolded woman's hands were handcuffed and her legs were shackled.  She was being led by a leash attached to the metal collar around her neck.   
  
The assistants led their captive to the center of the dark room, where a cone of light shone down from the ceiling.  They released the captive's legs, spread her legs apart and re-shackled them to metal rings in the floor.  A chain was padlocked to the captive's handcuffs and her hands were drawn up into the air, stopping when her arms were stretched fully out above her head.  She now formed an upside-down Y shape in the middle of the dark room.   
  
The assistants then used scissors to quickly cut away the captive's sweatpants and shirt, leaving her nude.  They withdrew outside the cone of light, leaving their captive to shiver in the cold.   
  
The woman, now clad in the strange purple Catwoman outfit, walked up behind the captive, her heels making sharp clacking noises on the concrete floor.  
   
"And who do we have here?"  The woman ran the claws on her gloves lightly down the captive's back.  "Wondering what you did to wind up in my playroom, aren't you?."  She walked a circle around the captive studying her.  
  
The woman removed the captive's blindfold.  "Asami Sato."  She spoke the foreign words carefully, accentuating each syllable.  "Did I pronounce that correctly?"  
  
Asami blinked in the light.  She looked at the woman, and her strange outfit, with fear in her eyes.  Tears left glistening wet trails down her cheeks.  "Yes," she whispered.  
   
"You have the most beautiful eyes," the woman said.  "And it must have taken forever to get the eyeliner done right."  The woman smiled at Asami and kissed her lightly on the lips.  She slapped Asami, whipping her head to the side and leaving a red palm-mark.   
  
"There are rules in my playroom that all my guests have to follow," the woman said.  "First rule is that you will always address me as Mistress Raven.  Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
Another slap.  "Mistress Raven!  Say it again."  
  
"Yes, Mistress Raven!"  Asami sobbed as more tears began to flow. 


	2. Care For Her Well-Being

Chapter 2

  
  
Raven had been led into the doctor's office wearing the sweatshirt and pants the Sex Arcade gave their Subjects to wear when not working.  Her hands were shackled in front of her and her ankles were hobbled with a short chain stretching between them.    
  
The doctor had a kind, gentle face with a warm smile.  He looked to be in his 60's with white hair that had receded from his brow, leaving only a crest of hair on the sides and backs.  He had thick-rimmed bifocal glasses perched on the end of his nose.  He would have been perfect as a grandfather from a sappy Christmas movie.    
  
"I'm sure you're aware of what's been happening to your friend Starfire," the doctor said.  "I'm aware of it as well and just like you I care for her well-being.  Which is why I've arranged for this," he paused thinking.  "This choice you have before you."  He met Raven's eyes.  "I don't want to force you into doing this but I think it would be for the best."  
  
"You . . . _care_ for her well-being?"  Raven forced down the hysteria she could feel bubbling inside her.  "You're giving me a _choice_?  Like I have a choice about anything in this God-awful place!"  She squeezed her eyes shut as her breathing and pulse quickened.    
  
Raven bent at the waist and pressed her face into her knees.  The hysteria was boiling up, ready to erupt like a volcano.  She forced it down with the same iron-hard determination that had kept her sane through the long nightmare she had been living.  If that volcano erupted it would only end when security guards burst into the office and drugged or beat her senseless.    
  
Raven stroked Asami's cheeks with her claws with a feather-light touch.  "You have a friend here at our facility you know.  She's been working with us for quite some time."  She paused, carefully considering the phrase she had memorized from the script she had been given.  It was an odd phrase.  She understood each individual word but when combined the phrase was meaningless to her, as if she were speaking a foreign language.  "Avatar Korra from the Southern Water Tribe.  Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress Raven."  
  
"The management here has been disappointed in her performance lately.  Very disappointed.  We expect to see some . . . enthusiasm in our assets.  Some energy.  Some creativity."  Raven walked away from Asami and exited the cone of light.  "But Korra has been showing anything but that."    
  
Raven walked back into the light, holding a long black whip.  "Now, I could bring Korra in here."  In a sudden quick movement, she looped the whip around Asami's neck.  "Take my whip," she pulled Asami's face towards her.  "And strip the skin off her back.  Inch by inch.  Do you think that would improve her performance Asami?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress Raven."  
  
"But then she'd have to heal up before she could work again.  And these hero types have an incredible tolerance for suffering."  Raven's voice faltered and she looked away from Asami.  "Believe me, I know."    
  
"So, we needed a solution that would keep Korra healthy and working but still improve her performance," Raven said.  She kissed Asami again.  "That's where you come in."  
  
  
The doctor cleared his throat before speaking.  "Let me explain our plan before you decide.  I have a script here for a special event we will be filming and showing to another one of the workers here.  If you agree to go along with this we will allow Starfire a break from her normal work schedule.  You as well."  
  
Raven sat back up in her chair.  She brought her shackled hands up and wiped the tears from her closed eyes.  "And what if I don't go along with this?"  
  
"Then you will be returned to your normal duties along with Starfire."  
  
"If you really cared for her . . ." Raven paused struggling to speak.  "If you really cared for Starfire you would just let her go.  Please.  I'll stay here.  Forever if I have to.  I'll be the most enthusiastic whore you've ever had."  She suddenly stood up and grabbed the doctor's hand.  She looked at his face, desperation in her eyes.  "I swear to God I will."  
  
  
Raven began whipping Asami just below the shoulder blades and slowly worked her way down.  With each strike the end of the whip curled around her side, the small metal tip leaving bleeding wounds on Asami's front.    
  
"Please!  Please stop!"  The screams and begging continued for several minutes till Raven stopped and rang a small hand-bell.  The three assistants stepped into the cone of light.  
    
"Gag her," Raven said.  "Her screams are giving me a headache."  After the assistants had strapped a large red ball-gag in Asami's mouth, they stepped back into the shadows.    
  
"That's much better."  Raven continued the torture for several more minutes until Asami's back and right side were a mass of red welts and small bleeding lines.  "I think that should do.  For now."    
  
Raven rang the hand-bell again.  "Take her down and shackle her hands behind her back.  And take the gag out.  I've got another use for her mouth."  An assistant brought Raven a chair and she sat down, spreading her legs wide.  The other two brought Asami over and forced her to kneel.    
  
Raven looked at the tears and pain evident on Asami's face.  Her makeup and eyeliner had run together on her face leaving a black trail down her cheeks.  Raven opened the zipper at her groin.    
  
"Start with the tip of the left boot Asami," Raven said.  "Lick it clean and make it shine, then keep working your way up.  Don't even _think_ about stopping until I tell you."  She grabbed Asami's hair and forced her to look up.  "And this had better be good.  Or I'll strip the skin off some other part of your body."  


	3. An Impossible Choice

Two female security guards, clad in full riot gear sharing the same purple-and-white color scheme as the assistants, burst through the door into the office.  "Hands off the doctor!"  
The guards grabbed Raven's shoulders and slammed her back into her chair.  One raised a rubber truncheon, ready to strike her down if Raven made any moves she found threatening.  "Are you all right doctor?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine ladies.  She meant me no harm, I'm sure," the doctor said.  He picked up a lamp that had been knocked over on his desk and set it upright.  "You know you're not supposed to touch me Raven," he said as if he were lecturing a student who had been late arriving to class.  He looked at her and smiled warmly.  "You're not going to do this again are you?  We can put this behind us if you promise not to do it again."  
  
Raven looked down and wiped at the tears on her cheek.  "No, doctor.  I promise not to do it again."  She looked back up.  She met the doctor's eyes, fear and desperation plain on her face.  "But I meant what I said."  
  
"Well, the disposition of company assets is not a decision I'm authorized to make . . . but I'll send your offer to upper management," the doctor said.  "They usually don't release the Subjects until they've at least paid off the costs of their acquisition, however.  Which Starfire is months away from doing.  I doubt they will take you up on this."  
  
"Why," Raven began to say.  She stopped and a look of pain crossed her face as if she had been physically hurt.  She closed her eyes and summoned the determination from before.  "Why do you all talk like that?"   
  
"Why do we all talk like what, Raven?" the doctor asked.  
  
"You talk like you're all insane," Raven said.  "As if every worker here escaped from Arkham Asylum. Like you're running a normal business.  'Upper management.'  'Company assets.'  'Acquisition costs!'  It's not an acquisition, it's a kidnapping!"  The guards pressed down on her shoulders as she shouted.    
  
The doctor held his hand out to the guards.  "Easy ladies.  Let her speak.  I'm sure no harm will come of it."  
  
"You tell us we have jobs to do as if we were hired to be secretaries.  Our 'jobs' are to be _raped_ every day!"  Raven's voice cracked and as a sob escaped her lips.  She could feel her determination and willpower draining away.  "Why would you do this to us?"  She met the doctor's face with blurry, pain-filled eyes.  "Why do you make me do these horrible things day after day?"  
  
"Everyone that works here is hired with the understanding they will do everything they can to ensure the company runs efficiently and profitably," the doctor said with a hint of pride in his voice.  "All the workers take pride in what they do for the Sex Arcade.  Except for the Subjects, I imagine."  
    
Raven stared at the doctor with disbelief.  She opened her mouth to speak then closed it with a click.  She could feel despair pressing down on her like a physical weight.  Her head and shoulders slumped as the last of her determination and will-power slipped away.  "I was wrong doctor.  You're not insane," Raven said in a weak voice.  She couldn't summon the energy to meet his face. "You're a monster.  A soul-less, inhuman monster.  All of you are."    
  
The doctor sniffed, his pride hurt.  "Well, I suppose it would appear that way from your perspective," he said.  "But we do take care of everyone that works for us, Subjects included in this case.  Even if you might not believe that."  He picked up a folder on his desk and held it out to Raven.  "Now, about the offer I mentioned . . ."  
  
  
  
"That was pathetic Asami. Absolutely pathetic," Raven said as the assistants re-secured Asami in the center of the cone of light.  This time Asami's hands were left shackled behind her and her arms were pulled up into a strict strapaddo position, until her torso was parallel with the floor.  An assistant attached clamps, with a thin silver chain attached, to each of Asami's nipples.  Small weights were hung from the end of the chains pulling her nipples down towards the ground.    
  
"Please, Mistress Raven.  I can try again!  Please don't do this!  PLEASE!" Asami's tears ran down her nose and fell from the tip to leave tiny puddles on the floor.    
  
"I swear, it's like you've never been with a woman before," Raven said as the assistants finished securing Asami's legs.    
  
"I haven't Mistress Raven!"  
  
Raven's raised an eyebrow and looked quizzically at Asami.  "I thought you and Korra were girlfriends?"  
  
"We were only together for three days when she disappeared," Asami said.  "We never did anything together!"    
  
"Are you telling me the truth?" Raven asked.  "If I think you're lying to me -" Raven grabbed Asami's hair and yanked her head up.   "- you are going to spend the next several hours wishing you had never been born," she continued.    
  
"It's true!  I swear it's true Mistress Raven," Asami said.  Her voice broke as she sobbed.  "Please, don't hurt me again.  I'll do anything you want, I swear."  Asami hated the groveling tone in her voice but the pain in her back was too much for her to bear.    
  
Raven held Asami's head up as she studied her face.  "I believe you Asami," she said and released her grip on Asami's hair.  "But you're still going to require some encouragement to do better next time."  Raven walked out of the light holding the black whip and returned with a thin bamboo cane in its place.  "I hope you appreciate how I'm going easy on you, little girl."  
  
"No, please Mistress Raven! Please-," Asami's pleading were cut off as one of the assistants shoved the red ball-gag back into her mouth.    
  
Raven started on Asami's  right thigh just above the knee.  She went slow, landing a stinging blow with the bamboo can every few seconds.  She worked her way up to Asami's buttocks and then back down her left thigh.  She increased the speed of the strikes until the bamboo cane was just a blur in the air and the smack of the impacts ran together into one continuous sound.    
  
Raven continued until Asami's thighs and buttocks were a bright red color, intermixed with darker purples and several bleeding lines.  "Now isn't that a pretty sight?"  She ran her claws lightly up Asami's thighs and then gave her buttocks a hard squeeze.  She laughed at Asami's gag-muffled screams.    
  
Raven walked to Asami's head and grabbed the weights at the ends of the thin chains attacked to the nipple clamps on Asami's breasts.  She held the weights in front of Asami's terrified eyes, then dropped them one at a time.  The weights swung back and forth like pendulums, cruelly pulling on Asami's nipples with each swing.    
  
Raven rang the little hand-bell.  "Now, let's try this again, Asami."  She sat down in the chair the assistant brought to her..  "Same thing as last time, little girl.  And if you fail this time," she said as she opened the zipper at her groin.   "I won't stop until every last inch of skin on your body has been ripped off."    
  
  
Raven took the folder the doctor offered her.  She looked at the papers inside.  "What is this exactly?" she asked dejectedly.    
  
"It's a script for the video we want you to make.  You don't have to follow it exactly; consider it more of an outline for how we want you to perform," the doctor asked.    
  
"This reads like . . . like some juvenile male fantasy," Raven said.  
  
"That is exactly what it is Raven," the doctor said.  He smiled.  "We know our clientele very well.  We are certain your performance will be very popular."  
  
"Will I get to rehearse with this Asami girl beforehand?" Raven asked.  
  
"We feel it will provide a more, shall we say, realistic 'flavor' to the video if she does not know what is going to happen.  So, Asami will not be given a script or told what to expect," the doctor said.  
  
Raven closed her eyes for a moment.  "How long will Starfire get a break from her work if I agree to this?"  
  
"At least a week," the doctor answered.  "And you will get a break to spend time with Starfire as well."  The doctor continued, "If it proves popular, we will make these videos a regular feature and you and Starfire will be excused from your normal work schedule as long as you are producing them."  
  
"I don't know if . . ." Raven began then stopped.  "I can't do some of these things doctor.  I'm not gay."  
  
"We have medications which can help you in that regard," the doctor said.  
  
"You have pills that will make me gay?" Raven asked scornfully.  
  
"They are female aphrodisiacs.  They should be enough to get you through it."  
  
Raven leafed through the script.  She looked up and met the doctor's eyes.  "You're asking me to choose between me torturing a stranger or you torturing my friend."  
  
"I would not be involved personally . . . but yes that would be an accurate assessment of this offer."  
  
Raven looked at the floor.  She closed here eyes as she thought.  She thought about the blank look on Starfire's face.  How hard it was to get her to shower and take care of herself.  She thought about her life before she'd been brought to this nightmarish place and how much she wished she could go back to it.  She thought about what she would be doing to an innocent person for the sick pleasures of strangers.  She made a choice.     
  
"Goddamn you all for making me choose this." 

"Is that a yes?"

"I'll do it."


	4. Epilogue

 

Epilogue

  
  
From: [operations@sex.arcade.net](mailto:operations@sex.arcade.net)  
  
To: [opsmanager@sex.arcade.net](mailto:opsmanager@sex.arcade.net)  
  
Subject: Subjects 301 and 302  
  
I have to say that the plan from my junior colleague has worked out even better than I expected sir.  I ordered that a television be placed in Korra's room, playing the video of the session between Raven and Asami continuously for 48 hours.  (I'm going to use the Subjects' real names in this e-mail for simplicity's sake.)   
  
Since then, we have seen a marked improvement in Korra's customer satisfaction ratings.  We believe we can increase the per-hourly cost for Korra in the near-future without it affecting her customer throughput rate.   
  
Asami will be out of the infirmary shortly and will be placed into a very active work schedule.  We are confident she will be an enthusiastic asset for the company thanks to her session with Raven. Also, we've made it very clear to both Asami and Korra that the performance of one will affect the well-being of the other.   
  
The video of the session with Raven and Asami has received good ratings in customer surveys.  Not as high as we had hoped but still satisfactory.  Good enough that we are planning more sessions between Raven and certain under-performing Subjects and the people those under-performing Subjects care about.   
  
Psydoc has recommended Starfire remain off the work schedule and we plan on keeping her that way.  She's not earning us money that way but we feel her use as an inducement for Raven's good behavior is reason enough to avoid discarding Starfire.   
  
I think there are some important lessons-learned from this incident that I will bring up at the next operations meeting.  Specifically, I think we can make some changes to the Subject Disciplinary Guidelines.  With many of the Subjects, you can beat them nearly to death without changing their behavior.  This leaves us with handcuffs, ring-gags and other restraint equipment as the only way to gain adequate performance.   
  
But take that same stoic, pain-resistant asset and show them a simple impact-play session with a loved one and they fold like a house of cards.   This could have a serious net positive impact on revenue if we apply this plan across-the-board.  I am working on a presentation concerning these matters and it will be ready for tomorrow morning's meeting.  


End file.
